Get It Right
Get It Right is a song sung by Rachel Berry at Regionals in the Season 2 episode Original Song. It was written by Adam Anders, but in the episode, Rachel is the composer of this ballad, which she dedicated to Finn Hudson. Quinn inspired this song with her lecture on how if Rachel continued to live in a fairy tale world where she and Finn would end up together, she would never get it right. Lyrics Rachel: What have I done I wish I could run Away from this ship going under Just trying to help Hurt everyone else Now I feel the weight of the world Is on my shoulders What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take Oh, how many times will it take for me To get it right To get it right Can I start again With my faith shaken Rachel with Tina and Brittany: 'Cause I can't go back and undo this Rachel: I just have to stay And face my mistakes Rachel with Tina and Brittany: But if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take Oh, how many times will it take for me Rachel: To get it right So I throw up my fist Throw a punch in the air And accept the truth That sometimes life isn't fair Rachel with Tina and Brittany: Yeah, I'll send out a wish Yeah, I'll send up a prayer Rachel: And finally someone will see How much I care New Directions Girls: What can you do when your good isn't good enough Rachel with New Directions Girls: All that you touch tumbles down Oh, my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take Oh, how many times will it take Rachel: To get it right To get it right Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Trivia *This is Rachel's fourth original song; her first being My Headband,second Only Child and third is Back in My Arms (although it was cut from Original Song). *Rachel got the idea of the title and inspiration from Quinn in Original Song; during a confrontation about Finn, Quinn shouts at Rachel saying she 'will never get it right'. *Rachel shares some glances at Finn while singing this song. *Finn is shown to be mesmerized while Rachel sings this song. *Rachel wrote this song doing everything Finn had previously told her about how to improve her songwriting, as she accessed the 'hard' pain. Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Original Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by New Directions girls Category:Songs sung at Regionals